narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shino Uchiha/Shingetsu
Shino Uchiha (うちはしの, Uchiha Shino) is a Chūnin of Konohagakure, member of the repopulated Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku), as well as one of the village's top strategists. Background Appearance Shino has relatively fair skin, shaggy brown hair, attractive facial features and light blue eyes. His usual expression is one of neutrality, preventing anyone from reading emotions, resulting in many not being able to properly understand Shino. Many see the young man as someone who is an outcast, this has however made him quite popular with the ladies, inheriting the reputation his family has with the ladies. His usual attire consists of a black, hooded jacket with a fur collar, with a white, short sleeved shirt underneath, along with grey pants, which reach just below his ankles, black sandals and a forehead protector, tied around his left leg, and bandages which are wrapped around both his arms, but they are often hidden from view by his jacket. In his leisure time Shino is seen wearing a black kimono, along with wooden sandals. Personality Shino is a calm, observant and understanding individual. He is the type person who would rather observe the current situation before rushing into battle, evaluate all possible outcomes, choose the best scenario and proceed with it. With this asset Shino has made a name for himself within his respective village, being hailed as a genius. Unlike most geniuses Shino is not afraid of social interactions and actually imbraces it, putting up an entirely different persona when around unfamiliar people inorder to fit in more. Abilities Shino is easily recognised as one of the more powerful shinobi within the Hidden Leaf. However this is to be expected considering he is a member of the , though this is not entirely the case, with Shino himself being a more than capable shinobi, it's no suprise that he has become a . His career as one has been surprisingly uneventful, this was partly due to his laid back personality, however there has been a few missions which have made him a bit of a celebratity. As an Uchiha, Shino possesses a natural affinity towards the fire nature, learning the clan's signature technique, the great fireball technique, at the young age of 7. Since then Shino has began learning an array of techniques associated with that partciular element. Besides this Shino has also obtained the clan's bloodline trait, the Sharingan, a visual ability whcih grants him a number of abilities. With this Shino is able to defeat most enemies with a simple glance. Chakra and Physical Prowess Shino, as a member of the Uchiha Clan, possesses a chakra that is both powerful and potent. This chakra has allowed for him to easily learn both fire and yin natures. Physically Shino is quite fit and is able to keep up with most foes he comes across with basic fighting styles. Although this is not to say he is not skilled in taijutsu, Shino is actually quite well versed in this particular field of techniques, having mastered at least three of the Eight Gates. When using this technique Shino's natural strength and speed increase dramatically, being able to temporarily keep up with jōnin-level shinobi within Konoha. And when coupled with his fire element Shino is able tear through almost anyone with relative ease, with his body temperature being so high that anyone within close proximity with him will be instantly burned. And if anything comes in contact with him, the affected area will be reduced to nothing but a pile of ash. Ninjutsu Fire Release Using basic fire style moves Shino is able to match with high level water style moves. With his mastery over his Fire Release, combined with his advanced chakra control, Shino obtained the innate ability of crafting any object or animal, using nothing but the pure fire element contained within him. This is regarded as one of the most versatile fire nature techniques, with the user being able to control the creations without the technique actually being linked to him. This technique is actually quite similar in nature to explosive clay, with Shino being able to manipulate the animals he has created through specific hand signs and having the ability to detonate them at any time, resulting a gigantic fireball-type of explosions, eliminating anything in site. However the major difference between the two is that the flame creation technique is not limited to animals, as Shino is able to craft solid weapons using fire alone. The weapons created from this technique are quite durable and are more than capable of clashing with many other weapons, such as ones made of steel or other metals. However the technique which has truly made him famous is the Fire Release Chakra Mode. This technique involves Shino wrapping his body in a layer of blazing chakra, enhancing his flesh and muscles by increasing his body heat. In doing this, his ability to deal damage is increased significantly. Shino possesses the ability to focus the cloak onto one part of his body, namely his arms and legs, this pushes his physical powers to their absolute limit by concentrating all of his power into his punches and kicks. By combining this with his taijutsu prowess, Shino is able to get an edge on most of the opponents he comes across. Shino also possesses a few techniques which stem from his usage of this technique, the first of which is the Blazing Fists Barrage, a technique which involves covering himself in a layer of fire elemental chakra. After covering himself with this, he will then proceed to unleash a barrage of fiery fists at the opponent with extreme speed, with the end result being the complete and utter destruction of the foe. With their body being barely recognisable, as it is normally left badly charred after the attack. This technique is said to be strong enough to match with the Morning Peacock technique, a move stemming from the usage of the Eight Inner Gates. However if coupled with the latter, this technique has enough destructive power to level a small village. This is undoubtedly one of the more powerful techniques in his arsenal. The second of these techniques is the Blazing Axe Kick, a technique which invokes the usage of the fire cloak. After coating himself in his Fire Release Chakra Mode, Shino jumps into the air above his foe, and performs a falling axe kick. This is considered a certain-kill technique, with the sheer heat of the attack being able to instantly incinerate anything caught in its path, reducing the area to something similar to a molten magma pit. For this reason, the technique is considered Shino's most lethal attack. Dōjutsu Sharingan Shino attained the Sharingan at the age of 12, almost immediately after his graduation ceremony. Since that day Shino has trained his visual prowess and has taken them to their absolute limit, with his genjutsu barely matching with that of his visual prowess' higher forms, such as the Mangekyō Sharingan, his ability to read movements being compared to that of the Byakugan. Using this Shino has managed to dominate most foes that come his way, this is done by using both carefully planned strategies and his visual power. Using his visual prowess Shino is able to cast illusions on multiple opponents, without losing any of its' power. Although his skill with them is great Shino does not consider himself an expert, even referring to his skill as average at best. Intelligence Shino is recognised as a natural genius within Konoha known for his ability as both a natural tactician and strategist, even being compared to the likes of the Nara Clan, a clan known for producing many geniuses. As a strategist Shino's specialty is long range combat, although he does possess skill in taijutsu he prefers this style of fighting, producing multiple countermeasures as the battle progressess, taking every factor into account. This intellect has lead to many entrusting Shino with many important tasks, such as the being responsible for drawing up the formula village's ever-changing defensive barrier. Stats Part I Trivia *Shino's most favourite food is , while his least favourite is . *Shino wishes to fight ???. *One of Shino's favourite phrases is "Not seeing is a flower" (見ぬが花, Minu ga hana). *Shino has completed 62 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 34 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 1 S-rank.